


Shaving

by marauders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn’t know how to shave. Dean knows this as a fact after Purgatory. Although, why should he know the-how-to, it wasn’t like he only needed to blink to clean-up whenever he needed to. And, Purgatory is Purgatory, looking good is not the highest priority for Dean. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Really short..drabbles..

Cas doesn’t know how to shave. Dean knows this as a fact after Purgatory. Although, why should he know the-how-to, it wasn’t like he only needed to blink to clean-up whenever he needed to. And, Purgatory is Purgatory, looking good is not the highest priority for Dean. Until now.

Cas’ face is kind of full of nicks here and there when he exits the bathroom. He keeps his eyes down, not saying anything.

That damn stubborn angel, fallen angel, whatever. He still Dean’s angel.

“Cas..” Dean said, hugging his now boyfriend-fallen-angel-angel from behind.

“Hhhmm..”

“You know, I need a favor from you.” Dean’s light stubble touches Cas’ cheeks for a second and his boyfriend winces a little. 

“Can you help us do a grocery again? We ran out of eggs and toilet paper again.”

“Sure, Dean.” 

“Thanks, babe, you’re a life saver.” Dean said while release his back hugs from Cas. “And, since I owe you one, do you need anything from me? And I mean anything?”

Cas looks at Dean with an amused expression. His blue eyes twinkled. “Yes, Dean. I need you to teach me how to shave. I already planned on asking you later, though, so you didn’t need to scheme for me to ask you.”

Dean’s eyes widens, “..and when is you are gonna ask me, Castiel?” His voice sterns but his face grinning.

“Later.” Cas smirks, “When we are in more comfortable situation.”

“Comfortable situation?” Dean half asking, “You mean..?”

“I can granted your wish, you know? Let’s move to our bedroom so I can make you relax…” Dean delivered the cheesy line completes with a playful winks in the end.

“Later Dean.”

”..why?”

“I need to do a grocery shopping, remember?” Cas smiles while goes to take his beloves trench-coat on the couch.

Damn that angel, alright


End file.
